fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrome Court
Chrome Court is the 28th episode of the 2nd season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Chrome goes to court for something he didn't do. Chrome is relaxing on the couch in his living room, crunching up an empty can of Citranium, which is some sort of orange soda. Chrome throws the can into a nearby garbage can. Chrome hears sirens outside his house, unaware of what's about to happen. Curious, he looks out the window. The sirens grow louder and louder before finally, police cars arrive at Chrome's house. Chrome's eyes widen and he gets orders from Cop E. Wright to come out of the house. Chrome slowly steps out of the house, and is violently thrown inside a police car, knocking his head on the door on the way inside. Chrome looks out of the window with his hands pressed hard against it, and the car drives away from the camera. The police car falls through the roof of the local courthouse, and Chrome is violently thrown out of the car and is forced to sit on a chair. As Chrome sits on the armchair, he asks what is happening. A police officer says to keep silent and he doesn't question it. He stares at the wall in front of him, visually bored. A police officer looks at a person and the person nods. Judge Donut walks in and slams his gavel on the table repeatedly. He shouts "guilty" and points at Chrome, who still has no idea what's going on. The police officer walks up to Chrome and interrogates him. A jury member says this isn't what usually happens in court. A lady in the jury says this always happens in this court, since the court is apparently a "Crazy Court". The person calls Chrome to the stand, and he sits on another chair. Everyone looks at him, waiting for an explanation. Chrome simply looks around, and he says he has no idea what's happening. The person slams his fist on a table, effectively breaking it in half. Visible splinters are seen on his hand, which he shakes off. The person calls Bagel to the stand, as he was present the day before the "incident". Bagel looks around, and says the same thing as Chrome. The person slams his fist again and calls Rob to the stand. Rob places his fists on a table and he begins to tell his side of the story, which apparently involves a sentient piece of tin foil. A timecard reading two hours later comes and goes, and Rob finishes telling the story. Everyone is asleep, except for Chrome, clapping at the story. The person calls Daccino to the stand, who is crying, saying he doesn't want to be thrown in jail. Eventually, the police officers get tired of it and they throw Daccino out of the window, who says "Owie." in response. Daccino dusts himself off, and he shrugs. He runs into a nearby Papa Squeegee. The person calls the Citranium can to the stand, which falls over and rolls off of the chair. The person demands answers from the can, who remains silent. The person calms down and adjusts his tie. The person calls Doug to the stand, with police officers wondering what the person is even doing here and how he got hired. The person looks at the officers, and explains with the fact that he has literally one job at every place in the city, and this is one of them. He sighs and he walks out the door, completely uninterested in what happens next. Chrome shrugs, and the can of Citranium drips some of it's contents out. Meanwhile, Daccino walks home. Since Daccino has no home and he usually stays at Chrome's house or Rob's base, he goes to Rob's base to see his latest experiments. Back at the court, Chrome is apparently thrown in jail. Chrome looks out of the bars, still wondering what's going on. Chrome then realizes he had been framed, and he wonders who could have framed him. A rather large thought bubble appears over Chrome's head, as he thinks about the likely suspects. Chrome realizes what he has to do, and he digs around in his storage, tossing useless items out. He gets out a laser and slices the bars. TBA. Trivia References *Out of the many items Chrome tosses out from his storage, a Dora Doll, toilet paper, Link's sword, a rotten apple, a towel, a bucket of glass, a bra, a piano, a can of Caffeine-free Sun Drop, a replica of Billy's Moose, marionette strings and a pair of headphones are seen thrown offscreen. *Citranium belongs to a game called "Aperture Tag", a mod of Portal 2 approved for Steam. The orange soda, claiming to be "science in a can", is less than 1% juice and is apparently what the player gets at the end of the game as a rewadr for completing the tests. *A poster of a clown covered in black paint appears in the crazy court, referencing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared and it's sequels. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes